Makkura
by hayase-sama
Summary: Ichigo est détective privée . Un jour on l'ui demande d'enquêter sur Aïzen Sosuke et d'obtenir des preuves de son trafic d'être humain . Et la suite c'est à vous de le découvrir .
1. Chapitre 1 corrigé

Cette fic risque d'être longue ou peut-être pas . J'écris juste au fur et à mesure . **C'est comme ça que sa devient nul .** Le scénario est assez dur . Et puis y auras des combats , de la violence , du sang , du sexe . Tout ce que j'aime quoi . **Non seulement elle est perverse mais elle est aussi sadique .**

Titre : Makkura signifie : noir complet / noir absolue / nuit noir

Couple : Ichigo x Grimmjow .

Raiting : M

Chapitre : un nouveaux travaille

résumé : Ichigo est détective privée . Un jour on lui demande d'enquêter sur Aïzen Sosuke et d'obtenir des preuves de son trafic d'être humain . Et la suite c'est à vous de le découvrir .

Disclamer : les perso sont à Tite Kubo . Mais l'histoire est à moi .

* * *

Chapitre 1

Nouveaux travaille

Ichigo alluma son ordinateur et regarda ses e-mail . Il avait une demande de mission d'un type nommé Shunsui Kyouraku . Il décida de le rencontrer et de voir quel genre de mission , on lui proposer . Il obtenue une réponse assez rapidement qui demander à le rencontrer à la piazza Navona devant la fontaine de Neptune , demain à 13h . Il répondit que c'était bon et il éteignit son ordinateur . Il sourit , il allait enfin y avoir un peu d'action . Il se leva et regarda dehors le soleil se coucher déjà . Il était seulement 17h30 . Il prit son manteau et son paquet de cigarette et sortit de son appartement .

Le vent du soir était froid mais cela ne le gênait pas . Il s'alluma une cigarette , tira une bouffée et marcha en direction du petit parc qui se trouvait pas loin de chez lui . Il s'assit sur un banc , rejetas la tête en arrière et contempla le ciel . Il était orange , orange comme c'est cheveux . Et il se perdit dans ces pensés , depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis combien était-il partit de son pays natal ? Depuis combien de temps ne rêvait-il plus ? Et puis il se sentit nostalgique sous ce ciel orange . Il jeta sa cigarette et s'en alluma une autre et continua à contempler le ciel perdu dans pensées .

Lorsque le ciel devint sombre il se leva et retourna dans son appartement . Il se fit réchauffer et le mangea devant les information de la télé . Une fois finit , il fit la vaisselle , se prit un somnifère , car sinon cela voudrait dire qu'il ferais des cauchemars et ce là il n'en avait pas envie .

Le lendemain , il se leva , il était 11h . Il prit une douche rapide . Puis il alla se teindre les cheveux en noir et mettre des lentilles de contact . Une fois le travaille finit , il prit son ordinateur portable , ses passeports et son portefeuille . Avant de partir , il prit soin d'effacer ses traces .

Une fois dehors , il alla dans un restaurant qui proposait toute sorte de curry et il commanda un curry végétarien . Il prit tout son temps pour finir son repas .

Une fois sortit , il alla sur le lieu du rendez-vous et alla s'asseoir dans un bar en face de la fontaine . Il se commanda un café et attendit que son client arrive . Il n'attendit pas longtemps . Un homme d'une quarrantainne vint s'asseoir un face de lui . Shunsui Kyouraku , un homme qui enquête sur les trafics d'arme , de prostitution , de drogue et autre chose dans le genre . Si il avait besoin de lui c'était que son affaire devait être assez compliquer . Un sourire vint sur son visage rien qu'à cette pensée .

- Alors papa , parlons de ce nouvelle appartement que tu ma trouvait . Commença Ichi .

- Tiens . Shunsui sortit une enveloppe et la posa sur la table . Dedans se trouve , toute les infos que tu veux sur cette appart , si tu veux , tu peux bien sûr refuser .

- Il se trouve où cette appartement ?

- Dans des quartiers plutôt riche .

- Ah , alors il va falloir que tu me passe de l'argent pour pouvoir me meubler .

- Oui , je te propose 5 .

- Non , 10

- 10 ?

- Ben oui , vu que c'est un endroit de riche , il me faut bien l'argent pour , "papa".

- Bon 6

- 10

- 7

- 9,5

- 8,5 . C'est ma dernière offre .

- OK , 8,5

- Je suis heureux qu'on est put se voir Makkura . Bien au revoir fils .

- A plus p'pa .

Et Shunsui sortit du bar . Makkura , c'est vrai que c'est le nom sous lequel il exerce son métier . Ce nom depuis combien de temps l'avait-il prit .

Finalement il sortit et prit les deux enveloppes sur la table . La première contenait l'ordre de mission et l'autre l'argent . Il avait réussis à gagner 8,5 million d'euros ( je m'exprime en euros car pour le yen et le dollars j'y connais rien ) . c'était plutôt pas mal , il aller pouvoir vivre un moment sans rien faire .

Il s'étira et se levas . Il se rendit à l'aéroport et prit son avion pour le Japon . Le Japon , son pays natal . L'endroit de ses souvenirs et de ses cauchemars . Il était à la fois angoissé et excitait . Angoissé , car il avait peur que ses souvenirs se faces plus présent et excitait , car la mission promettait d'être intéressante .

Une fois arriver il appela un taxi et lui demanda de se rendre à un hôtel 4 étoile . Une fois arriver , il demanda si , il y avait une chambre de libre et on lui répondit que oui .

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et posa son ordinateur portable sur une table basse qui se trouvait dans la pièce . Et il sortit s'acheter des vêtements . Une fois les boutiques finit , il retourna dans sa chambre d'hôtel . Il se doucha , se mit en pyjama et prit ses somnifère . Demain , il irait faire une demande de travail dans un des clubs que tenait Aïzen et il fermas les yeux sur cette pensée .

* * *

Hayase-sama : que de suspense . Finalement cette fic seras vraiment longue .

Haya : comment , tu sais ça toi ? Y a une minute tu n'en avait aucune idée .

Hayase-sama : c'est parce que les idées me sont venus au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais et maintenant j'ai toute l'histoire dans la tête ou enfin de conte peut-être pas .

Ichigo : Tiens , je fait quoi ici ? Encore-vous .

Hayase-sama : yo ichi , j'ai besoin de toi pour cette fic . Tiens le scripte .

Ichigo : pourquoi on dirait que je suis traumatiser et que je me drogue aux somnifère ? Et es-ce que je vais encore souffrir avec toi .

Hayase-sama : C'est pas "on dirait" , c'est TU es traumatiser et TU es droguer .

Haya : Et pour ce qui est de la souffrance , c'est cette auteur donc tu vas forcement souffrir .

Hayase-sama : ah oui Haya , j'ai un projet pour toi , tiens .

_Haya regarde la feuille et soudain ces yeux ce mette à briller ._

Haya : C'est vrai ?

Hayase-sama : bien sur et je promet de ne jamais intervenir .

Haya : YOUPI !!!!!! _S'en vas en sautant avec des larmes de joie ._

Ichigo : c'est quoi ?

Hayase-sama : surprise . Bien maintenant phrase du jour : Les rewiens c'est bon pour la santé des fics .


	2. Chapitre 2

**Pff , j'ai la flemme . De quoi ? **D'écrire cette fic . Elle demande trop d'effort à mon cerveau . **Tu as commencé à écrire , tu continus , y en a qui veulent savoir ce qui se passe ensuite . **Ouais , mais y a aussi le brevet qui arrive et je vais devoir réviser même si je redouble . **Et c'est toi qui sort cette excuse , putin mais qu'elle faignasse . Au boulot !!! **Haï , euh hakka veut dire s'allumer , prendre feu , s'enflammer .

* * *

Hakka

Le lendemain , Ichigo se leva , se doucha et se retint les cheveux en noir . Il prit ses faux papiers et sortit de l'hôtel . Il se dirigea vers les quartiers sombre de Tokyo . Peu de monde traîner dans ses rues , la plupart des personnes que l'on voyait était des clodos et les façades des habitations étaient sales et sombre . Il y avait une affreuse odeur de poubelles qui vous prenez à la gorge . Puis il le vit , l'enseigne du club Hakka . Il se dirigea là-bas et au moment d'ouvrir la porte un homme grand , baraqué vint lui barré la route .

- Qu'es-ce tu fout ici ?

- Je vient pour un entretient d'embauche .

- Ouais , c'est sa et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre .

- C'est vrai .

- Yammy , tu fait quoi ?

- Szayel , y a un môme qui dit qu'il veut voir Aïzen-sama .

- Et tu es … ?

- Kaïen , Kaïen Shiba .

- Ce nom est sur la liste , laisse le entrer .

- Tch , t'as de la chance le môme car sinon je t'aurais exploser .

Et Yammy s'écarta laissant Ichigo pénétrait dans l'établissement . Ce dernier suivit le chewing-gum rose que Yammy avait nommer Szayel , une fois les portes passaient , ils pénétrèrent dans un grande salle , il n'y avait personne a par les employés . Au bar se trouvait une femme ayant une forte poitrine , ses cheveux était blond , ses yeux bleu et sa peau noir . Sur un fauteuil se trouvait un vieil homme , on aurait dit qu'il se prenait pour un roi ou le big boss . Un homme immense , avec un bandeau regardait la blonde et jeune homme plus petit le regarder avec un regard qui montrait son admiration pour la grande asperge .

Puis il monta des escaliers et se retrouva devant une porte garder par deux homme , l'un était brun et semblait somnoler devant la porte et l'autre était noir avec les yeux fermés comme en pleine méditation .

- Starck le patron est dispo .

- Oui et c'est qui ce gars qui est avec toi ?

- C'est Kaïen Shiba , il vient pour un poste .

- Ah , ok bon vous pouvez entrer .

Et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur . C'était une pièce richement décoré , plusieurs tableaux se trouvaient dans la pièce , au milieu se trouvait un immense bureaux en marbre et sur un fauteuil en cuir se trouvait Aïzen dans un costume noir qui lui vachement bien , ses cheveux bruns plaqué en arrière avec une mèche rebelle et ses yeux brun qui observaient les nouveaux arrivants ( la description je l'ai fait pour moi , juste pour fantasmer un peu ) . Ichigo se sentit comme menaçait , ce type dégageait une aura menaçante incroyable , puis lorsqu'il parla Ichigo eut l'impression d'être retourner au rang d'insecte .

- Szayel , merci de l'avoir amener ici . Tu peux disposer .

- Bien Aïzen-sama .

- Asseyez-vous .

Ichigo s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait Aïzen et l'observa sortir un dossier . Puis enfin la conversation s'engagea .

- Vous postulez pour un poste d'agent de sécurité . C'est bien cela ?

- Oui

- Savez-vous vous battre .

- Oui , j'ai fait quelque années de karaté , puis j'ai arrêté .

- Vous savez utiliser une arme .

C'était une affirmation , ce type était très dangereux , mais Ichigo préféra le prendre comme une question .

- Oui , mon père était un passionner d'armes et il m'as appris à m'en servir .

- Vous en possédez une .

Encore une affirmation , ce type était impressionnant , d'une par à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait et d'autre par à cause de la force de ses déductions . ( ça se dit comme ça ? )

- Oui , elle appartenait à mon père qui me l'a donné avant de mourir .

- Comment est-il mort ?

- D'un cancer du poumon , il fumait comme un pompier .

- Mmh , enlevez votre t-shirt .

- Comment ?

Ichigo était tellement surpris par la question qu'il en perdis contenance .

- Seriez-vous malentendant ?

- Non , c'est que vous m'avez surprit et … je vais le faire .Répondit Ichigo se sentant soudainement menacer .

Il enleva son t-shirt et Aïzen put admirer son torse magnifique , avec ses muscles bien dessiner , sa peau douce et … ( **Eh , tu calme tes fantasmes ! **Oups ) . Bref Aïzen l'observer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce . Ichigo et Aïzen tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants le premier était un homme petit qui paraissait encore plus jeune qu'Ichigo , ses cheveux était noir , un maquillage noir entouré ses grands yeux émeraudes qui paraissait sans vie et le second était grand musclé , des cheveux bleus , des yeux bleus et dès que Ichigo croisa ces yeux il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps , il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette homme le mettait mal à l'aise et pendant que le bleuté le détailler un sourire carnassier vint fleurir sur les lèvres de ce dernier .

- Aïzen-sama voici les dossiers que vous vouliez .

- Merci Ulquiorra .

Ichigo se retourna vers Aïzen et ce concentra plutôt sur ce que le big boss faisait . Il rangea vite fait le dossier que le dénommait Ulquiorra lui avait donné et se retourna vers le bleuté .

- Grimmjow tu seras chargé de t'occuper de notre nouvel employé , tu lui présenteras le personnel , lui indiqueras ce qu'il devras faire . Et vous vous pouvez remettre votre vêtement et vous serez chargé de surveillez l'entré menant au sous-sol avec Monsieur Jaggerjack si présent , dit-il en désignant le bleuté . Bien vous pouvez disposer .

Et ils sortirent de la pièce , la tension qu'Ichigo ressentait dans la pièce se dissipa en partie . En partie car la présence du bleuté le mettait mal à l'aise .

- Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack .

- Kaïen Shiba .

- Le mort vivant c'est Ulquiorra Schiffer ( Schiffer , arrête de schifer , Schiffer , arrête de schifer , Schiffer , arrête de … Aïe ! **Arrête avec tes conneries de Dora l'Exploratrice ou je t'explose ! **Désoler )

- Le ronflex c'est Starck et le black c'est Zommarie LeRoux .

Puis ils descendirent les escaliers et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon .

- La Barbie au bar c'est Hallibel , le vieux schnock c'est Barragan Luisenbarne , il se prend pour un roi ou un empereur , un truc dans le genre . La grande courge qui regarde Barbie c'est Noitora Jiruga et le mec qui l'admire c'est Tesla . Le chewing-gum rose c'est Szayel Apporo Grantz ( comment j'ai fait pour me souvenir d'un nom pareil ) et le gros abrutie que tu as du croiser devant c'est Yammy .Tu commence demain à 18h et je t'expliquerais le reste à ce moment là . Alors maintenant tu dégagea et tu ramènes ton p'tit cul demain .

Et Ichigo se fit presque complètement jeté du club . Mais bon il avait réussit à s'approcher d'Aïzen , c'était pas mal . Au cours de cette entretient il avait appris que ce type était très dangereux et très méfiant , il seras difficile de s'approcher de lui , mais c'est ce qu'Ichigo aimait là dedans , le danger , le risque de ce faire tuer à tout moment . Il se dirigeait vers son hôtel en surveillant que personne ne le suivait . Une fois dans sa chambre il s'allongea sur son lit en soufflant . Ça matinée l'avait fatigué , pourtant il n'avait fait aucun effort , c'était surtout du au présence d'Aïzen et de Grimmjow . Il se releva et alla manger . La mission avait déjà commencer et bientôt il devra se battre .

***

-Aïzen-sama , pourquoi je dois le surveiller .

-Je le soupçonne soit d'être venu pour obtenir les preuves de mon trafic ou d'être venu me tuer .

-Oui , mais si c'est le cas pourquoi l'avoir mis à ce poste .

-Tu le sais très bien Grimmjow , maintenant ce que je veux savoir c'est qui l'a envoyé ici . Je peux conté sur toi .

-Ouais Aïzen-sama , je ferais comme d'habitude .

-Bien , maintenant tu peux sortir .

Grimmjow sortit de la pièce . Il détestait Aïzen est ces grands air , mais la raison pour laquelle il restait avec lui , c'était qu'il pouvait se battre et s'amuser assez souvent . Puis en pansant à la mission que lui avait donner Aïzen , un immense sourire carnassier vint fleurir sur ses lèvres .

* * *

Hayase-sama : Wouah .

Haya : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Hayase-sama : Je vient de me rendre conte que l'intrigue est pourrit .

Haya : normal , t'es pas fait pour . Ton truc c'est d'aller droit au but .

Ichigo : Je peux savoir quand je retrouve ma couleur de cheveux ?

Hayase-sama : Dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Haya : Traduction , dans la souffrance et la douleur .

Grimmjow : P'tin , c'est quoi ce chapitre y a rien . Pas de baston , pas de sexe . Et encore t'aurait pu foutre un p'tit truc , mais non , rien .

Hayase-sama : Eh ! Je te prévient , j'ai vachement de mal avec le scénario alors tu la ferme .

Grimmjow : Hein ? Parce que tu crois que t'es l'auteur tu peux me battre .

Hayase-sama : Je te préviens , j'ai un crayon et une feuille , si tu avance vers moi la foudre s'abattra sur toi .

Grimmjow _avançant d'un pas _: Et maintenant il est où l'orage .

Hayase-sama _écrivant _: attends « Soudain … , un … éclair … frappa … Grimmjow »

_Et soudain un éclair frappa Grimmjow ._

Haya : Bon laissons les débiles entre eux . Des rewiens , please ?

* * *

Je prévient j'ai vraiment la flemme pour cette fic donc faudra attendre un moment .


End file.
